CAW Xtreme Wrestling Inc.
Combat Xtreme Wrestling Inc Created By Elliot May aka "Ellibod1" Running Time: 2008 - Present Main Roster : Notes*: JSR is a co-commentator for CXWI Charge. Knuckles is the C.O.O. of CXWI and not an official roster member, but wrestles on occasions. Link is a CXWI Trainer, per se, and is not an official roster member. Milhouse serves as a CXWI Trainer and is not an official roster member. ** Also Competed on MCAWW Arcade Division Chart: Theme for the Arcade Division: Tonight is the Night by Jim Johnston CXWI Cup 4 Brackets: First Round Second Round * Lucario won the Beat the Clock Challenge, so he gets a bye to the Semi-Finals, and does not have to compete in the Third Round Third Round Semi Finals Finals YTA Season 4: Set 1: Show 1: 1. Queen Woka def. Benjamin Daniel with a Double Arm DDT, scoring 3 points. 2. Liquid def. Dr. Kill with a Outsider's Edge, scoring 3 points. 3. Gregory Andrews def. Marco Z with a Baldo Bomb, scoring 3 points. 4. Aton Kunick def. Jan Ill Soto with a Saving Grace, scoring 3 points. Show 2: 1. Dr. Kill def. Marco Z with a Killer Clothesline, scoring 3 points. 2. Benjamin Daniel def. Liquid with brass knuckle shot, scoring 3 points. 3. Aton Kunick def. Gregory Andrews with a Saving Grace, scoring 3 points. 4. Queen Woka def. Jan Ill Soto with a Double Arm DDT, scoring 3 points. Factions and Tag Teams: Carnage: Austin Juhasz, Phil Meng, and Anakin Skywalker (Theme: Enemy by 12 Stones) The Pokemon Brotherhood: Mewtwo, Lucario, and Blaziken Randy Lee and Misterbones Sebulba and Sektor Sonic and Tails Team Chaotix: Espio and Vector Zoroark and Reptile Reigning Champions: CXWI World Champion: SMCS (Former Champion: Randy Lee) CXWI Arcade Champion: Sektor (Former Champion: Wildcatv1) CXWI Tag Team Champions: Sonic and Tails (Former Champions: Team Chaotix) CXWI Money in the Bank Winner: Randy Lee (Former Winner: Falco) CXWI Crash 'n' Burn Rumble Winner: Mewtwo (Former Winner: Sora) CXWI Cup Winner: Sonic (Former Winner: Misterbones) CXWI Gumblet of Pwnage Winner: Arbiter YTA Season Winner: Senelicr/Andrew Khan (Former Winner: M.E) CXWI Path of Glory Winner: Arbiter Defunct Championships CXWI International Championship: Final Champion: SMCS CXWI Grand Slam(features current and former Superstars): Alumni of CXWI: (Not Complete) Note**: This superstar also competed in MCAWW. Former Factions and Tag Teams: (Not Complete) Andrew Khan and Tails Arbiter and Tails Arby 'n' the Chief: John-117 and Arbiter Bart Simpson and Milhouse The Clan(original): JSR, Bowser and Wolf The Clan: Harry Rupra, Matthew Hurworth, and Johnny Cage (Former Members: Bowser) Dante and the Prince of Persia The Dark Warriors: Austin Juhasz, Phil Meng, and Jack Stanbridge(Former Members: M.E and JSR) (Theme: Mystery by Dead By April) The Dynasty of Light: Austin Juhasz, M.E, Justin, Falco Flaming Bones: Misterbones and Jonny Blaze The Four Horsemen: John-117, Mewtwo, Arbiter and Sonic (Former Members: TylerWWE) (Theme: The Four Horsemen Theme) Howling Koopa: Bowser and Wolf Ivan Drago and Kevin Federline Jack Stanbridge and Phil Meng Johnny Cage and Matthew Hurworth JSR and Harry JSR and Venom Justin and Falco Lucario and Blaziken M.E and Austin Juhasz The Mario Bros.: Mario and Luigi Master Chief and TylerWWE Mewtwo and TylerWWE The Nintendo World Order The Order: Lucario, Senelicr, and Tails (Former members: Ken and Jonny Blaze) (Theme: All About The Power by S-Preme) Randy Lee and Lucario The Rebels: Justin, Falco, Arbiter and Tails Reptile and Johnny Cage The Saints: Bowser, Andrew Khan, Dante, and the Prince of Persia(Former Member: JSR) Sektor and Vector Senelicr and Jonny Blaze Spider-Man and Venom Team Blue: Lucario and Sonic Un Gyda Brilliants: Harry Rupra and Matthew Hurworth Uwe Boll and Onaga Vector and Harry Rupra Waluigi and Wario YTA Alumni: (Not Complete) Carl V2.8 (YTA Season 2) Corra (YTA Season 3) Curtis (YTA Season 2) Giles Daniels (YTA Season 2) Gold Skull (YTA Season 1) Jacob Hammer (YTA Season 3) Kurt Patterson (YTA Season 2) P (YTA Season 3) Phil Taylor (YTA Season 1) Royce Summers (YTA Season 3) Sammy (YTA Season 2) Singh (YTA Season 3) Yoshi Zakramoto (YTA Season 3) Special Appearence Superstars: (Not Complete) AJ Styles Alex Shelley Batista Billy Mayes Booker T. Bret Hart Bully Ray Charlie Haas Chavo Guerrero Chris Jericho Christian Christopher Daniels Danny Basham Doug Basham Edge Frankenstein Heidenreich John Cena Kane Lance Storm Lita Michael Jackson Molly Holly Randy Savage Rey Mysterio Rob Van Dam The Rock Roddy Piper Satan Shawn Michaels Shelton Benjamin Trish Stratus The Ultimate Warrior Undertaker Val Venis Wolfman Past CXWI CPV's CXWI Crash 'n' Burn 3 CXWI Blood Bath 2 CXWI Chaos in Cardiff CXWI Sacrifice in Seattle CXWI Golden Ambitions 3 CXWI The Aftermath 3 CXWI Exodus CXWI Gumblet of Pwnage CXWI Blizzard of Blood CXWI Hyperlink Fan-Nation CXWI Art of Pain 4 CXWI Immortal 2011 CXWI Death Sentence 3 CXWI Overload CXWI Crash 'n' Burn 4 CXWI The Return of the Derby CXWI Mayhem in Miami CXWI Apocalypse in Amsterdam. CXWI Golden Ambitions 4 CXWI The Aftermath 4 CXWI Path of Glory CXWI Into The Fire CXWI Viva Las Vegas CXWI Hyperlink Revolution CXWI Art of Pain 5 CXWI Immortal 2012 Category:CXWI Category:CAW Leagues